Vício
by ApoloBLima
Summary: Coletânea de textos originais, fantasiosos não fictícios, escritos em momentos de delírios sãos, com o único objetivo de saciar o enorme ego deste que vos escreve. Não sei caracterizá-los, pois não sou eu quem os cria. Apenas reúno palavras eternamente gritadas ao mundo e ignoradas por muitos.


O vício me consome rapidamente. A cada dia que passa a necessidade de me entregar às letras cresce mais e mais. Começou como um passa tempo. Às vezes, quando não tinha nada pra fazer, lia por uma ou duas horas. Não demorou muito para tronar-se um hábito. Comecei a buscar horários para a leitura. Quando não estava lendo, não estava feliz. Livros e histórias ocupavam minha mente de maneira constante. Quanto mais lia, mais queria ler. Um monstro despertava dentro de mim.

Passei a ler no horário de outras obrigações. Minhas notas caíram, deixei de fazer esportes, quase não dormia. Ignorei pessoas e me afastei de minha família. Apenas uma coisa importava: livros. Tinha certeza: eu estava viciado. Assustei-me. Tentei evitar, tentei fugir, tentei me esconder. Mas o livro sempre me achava. Decidi buscar ajuda. Mas ninguém me levava a sério. Ninguém se importava. "Livros são bons", eles diziam. "Você tem é que ler mais", eles diziam. Mas eles não entendiam. Não sabiam o que acontecia em minha cabeça, não conheciam o universo em que havia me prendido. Fui tomado pelo medo. Entrei em pânico, surtei. Mas não consegui abandonar os livros. Cheguei a procurar livros que ensinavam a parar de ler. Nada adiantava...

Mas não desisti, não me entreguei. Continuei lutando. Eu estava decidido a abandonar os livros. E pouco a pouco fui conseguindo. Muito lentamente fui abandonando o vício. Até chegar o dia em que não li uma única página. Ah, como fiquei feliz. Eu havia ganhado. Abandonara a literatura. Finalmente estava livre. Finalmente...

Achei que estava livre para sempre dessa maldição. Novamente puro. Esperei nunca mais voltar às páginas. Pensei ter matado aquele monstro. Ah, como fui tolo... O monstro não morreu, apenas dormiu. Retirou-se momentaneamente, decidiu me dar alguns meses de paz. Mas o monstro nunca morre. Dois meses depois, ele despertou. Como um vulcão que entra em erupção sem aviso. Um tsunami que destrói países. Ele se ergueu, arrasando tudo em seu caminho. Estava maior, mais forte e faminto. Possuiu-me completamente. Retomou seu trono e acabou com o equilíbrio tão cuidadosamente construído. E dessa vez, ele não queria apenas ler. Os livros não mais o satisfaziam por completo.

Demorei a perceber. Havia algo nos incomodando. Não sabíamos o que era. Quer dizer, ele sabia, mas se recusava a me contar. O tempo passava e se recusava a me abandonar. Desisti de nos separar. Finalmente compreendi que deveria abraça-lo. Então o amei. Uni-me a ele e nos tornamos um. Eternamente juntos. Ele não mais me abandonava. Agora me ajudava e apoiava. Tornamo-nos melhor. Ficamos mais fortes. E eu o amei. Verdadeira e profundamente o amei.

Mas meu amor não foi suficiente. Minha admiração e dedicação não lhe agradavam de todo. Ele gostava, mas queria algo mais. Entreguei-lhe minha alma e minha vida. Minha mente, meus pensamentos, meus sentimentos. Mas sua fome sempre crescia e o perturbava. E qualquer coisa que o incomodava, me causava o mais profundo rancor. Como alguma coisa poderia se atrever a atrapalhar uma existência tão bela? Ultraje.

Então um dia, enquanto lia um livro de outros milhões, tive uma epifania. A iluminação me alcançou e eu soube o que deveria fazer, o que fui colocado no mundo para fazer. Meu objetivo, minha razão de existir. Fiquei feliz. A percepção agradou-o. Ele estava satisfeito e sua satisfação se espalhava por minha alma, como luz líquida e refrescante. Lágrimas de prazer escorreram por nosso rosto e mancharam o livro. Mas não mais nos importávamos. Jogamos o livro no chão e corremos atrás de papel e caneta. Não mais leríamos. Não éramos mais um leitor. Não. Transcendemos o vício, voamos mais alto, chegamos à outro nível. Sim. A partir de então, e para sempre até eu mudar de ideia, somos **escritores.**


End file.
